Translating Sushi
by Snow757
Summary: "How can I tell you that I'm currently trying to court you?" D80. AU 6YL. Oneshot.


A failed Valentine fic to help spreading the D80 around, for it became one of my new ships.

Charge.

* * *

**Translating Sushi**

* * *

"Can you just... give me your whole stock of sake? This year's Valentine was kind of shitty."

As a response, the Japanese boy who was across the stand, nodded cheerfully and put _a small cup_ of sake in front of him, gesturing for him to drink up.

Dino sighed tiredly and returned the boy's smile, though it was kind of forced. "Thank you, Yamamoto." The boy took this as sign to go to the other customers that needed his attention.

He really couldn't blame the other for not getting what he meant, after all, the boy was living here in Italy for only three years and still didn't properly learn the language. Now why the boy's father thought about going all the way from Japan to Italy to open a Sushi restaurant in Milan was still beyond him, but at least his business was going well.

"Can you believe that my Valentine to be was married? Yeah, I didn't think that either until her husband caught us on her bed. I think I'm wanted by ten Mafia families so far and it's getting really ridiculous."

Yamamoto, who didn't even know what the hell was he saying, nodded sagely with a smile and put some Otoro in his plate.

That's why Dino loved coming here to eat and drink his sorrows (or in his case, his awful luck in dating), Yamamoto always listened to him even when he didn't understand what he was saying, smiling a non-judgmental, clueless, cheerful smile. And by closing time, Dino would feel as if the world was lifted from his shoulders.

He discovered the Takesushi restaurant (aka: venting sanctuary) three years ago on accident. He was trying to find a place to buy food for Enzio (his precious turtle) when he stumbled upon this place, and never trying sushi before, he grew curious and wanted to try it out and found out that he liked sushi very much, much to Tsuyoshi and his son's joy.

"I told Romario that I'm not coming back to home for two weeks and hanged up the phone, do you think he's making a search team right now?"

Yamamoto just nodded.

"Yeah, I think so, too. You know? For a head butler, he sure is overprotective. I'll call him when I get to the hotel."

Yamamoto said a single word that Dino couldn't understand, but he thought that he meant 'You should'.

"I should really get a dictionary for us two, your father said that you're going to a normal Italian school after this summer, we need to improve your Italian before that."

Yamamoto just nodded again.

"Well, I should go now, see you tomorrow," Dino said as he got up, waving goodbye at him, but then Yamamoto handed him his wallet before he left (he always forgot it for some reason).

"Thank you, Yamamoto. You're a kind soul."

* * *

Now this day, wasn't shitty.

Not at all, instead of that, it came from hell.

"I didn't know anything! She didn't tell me that she was married!"

The men in black that were chasing relentlessly after him, didn't listen to his protests and continued firing seas of gunshots at him (thank God that their aim was that of a blind, mad cow).

Managing to get into Takesushi with a well placed stealth, Dino sighed in relief when he saw that no one was here yet, meaning more hiding places for him.

But then someone tapped lightly on his shoulder and Dino jumped in horror before he turned around and saw that it was a puzzled looking Yamamoto.

Laughing awkwardly, Dino explained, "You know the drill, Mafia hunting me down, death, probably cutting off my head and putting it on display in their meetings."

Yamamoto just looked at him with more puzzlement and slight concern, seeing that he had injuries all over his body (it was ironic that he got injuries from tripping on the floor so much while he ran away than getting injuries from the dozens of heavily armed men that were chasing him).

The door of Takesushi was suddenly slammed open, and Dino may or may not shrieked then.

He saw his whole life going before his eyes like a dull movie. _Sorry, Romario, for not getting back and being the Cavallone corporate's proper heir, and sorry Enzio for forgetting you that one time in Disney Land, seeing Cinderella in real life is not a valid excuse._

The next thing he knows, he was being kissed senseless by someone who had so much skill in... _can tongues even twist like that? Damn..._

The intruders, feeling like they interrupted _a very_ private moment, backed down and slowly closed the door.

Dino let out a soft whine when that skillful mouth was no longer on his own, and opening his eyes slowly, he was met by Yamamoto's smiling face as he spoke Japanese, trying to explain something to him.

After getting out of his daze, Dino reasoned that Yamamoto thought making out with him was the best way to get his chasers out of here, seeing that if he stood in a certain angle, he would cover Dino up from their sights. It was clever really.

Really, _really_ clever.

* * *

Even though Yamamoto was trying to help him at the time, the method he used to help him didn't leave his mind.

_Who knew good old Yamamoto could kiss like that?_

That kiss was an eye opener to a lot of different questions.

_Has Yamamoto always been this attractive?_

_Has Yamamoto's backside been this mystifying?_

_Has Yamamoto always had that really appealing look whenever he talks Japanese to me?_

_Why do I find his Japanese sexy now?_

_Is Yamamoto legal?_

_Because I'm in deep shit if he wasn't._

* * *

"How about we try it from a different angle, Boss? Just tell me what do you look for in your dates and I'll make sure that I don't pick one that is married, insane, or charged for murder."

"You want to know my type?" Dino asked, puzzled as to why Romario wanted to find out about this now.

"Yes, Boss. So we could avoid sticky situations such as the one you got yourself into last week," Romario answered simply.

"Well, she has to be helpful and cheerful, always delivering me to my house whenever I pass out from drinking too much. Dark short hair, hazel eyes, fantastic body, fantastic backside and I mean really _fantastic_. Knows how to make sushi, and bothers to listen to my random babbling. Doesn't know Italian. Name-"

"Yamamoto Takeshi? The owner of that restaurant's ninteen year old son?"

"So he is legal... he's not a jail-bait? He's_ not a jail-bait_. Rejoice!"

As his boss went running out of the mansion, Romario decided to make a background check on Yamamoto, just to make sure that his boss wouldn't date a voodoo fanatic unknowingly again.

* * *

By next Valentine, Dino was kind of wanting to give up; Yamamoto didn't understand a single word his mouth (or in his case, what his mouth wanted to do to him) said. He tried all sorts of ways and the last time he used a translator, instead of translating his flirtations from Italian to Japanese, they got translated in German. Apparently, all of the Italian-Japanese translators went missing for some reason. Other attempts ended up in him on fire, but he really didn't want to talk about them.

"How can I tell you that I want to make out with you and do many wonderfully pleasurable things with you everyday? How can I tell you that I'm currently trying to court you? How can I learn Japanese without me speaking like a goldfish?"

Yamamoto just nodded, smiling as he put a small cup of sake in front of him, gesturing for him to drink up.

Dino sighed, and again smiled a forced smile. "Thank you, Yamamoto."

"You're welcome, Dino."

Dino blinked. "Well, look at you speaking Ital- you can speak Italian?"

Yamamoto nodded sagely. "I have to say that I enjoyed hearing about the many ways you want to bed me with, yesterday's idea was amazing."

"You can speak Italian."

"I also liked the few examples of kissing techniques you showcased the day before it, we should try them out sometime."

"You're not a jail-bait..."

"I'm twenty now."

"You can speak Italian..."

"Standard, accented, clean and _dirty_."

"And you like to hear me talking about the ways I want to bed you with..."

"I actually would like it to be the ways you _will bed_ me with."

Dino stared at him, Yamamoto remained smiling cheerfully at him.

Muttering a quiet, "Rejoice," he pulled Yamamoto towards him and showed him exactly how many kissing techniques he was an expert on.

* * *

This year's Valentine was _absolutely wonderful_...

* * *

**End.**

So, what do you think?


End file.
